NOT-OD-10-034: NIH Announces the Availability of Recovery Act Funds for Competitive Revision Applications for Small Business Innovation Research and Small Business Transfer Technology Research Grants through the NIH Basic Behavioral and Social Science Opportunity Network (OppNet). Abstract: HIV infection is on the rise among older women in the U.S. There is an urgent need for culturally-sensitive, gender-specific, and age-appropriate HIV prevention interventions for older women, particularly minority older women who are most at-risk - a need that is disturbingly unmet. The need to overcome stigma and privacy barriers to HIV/AIDS/STD education in this group, combined with the explosive growth in the number of wired seniors, including minority seniors, makes an e-intervention an ideal delivery method for addressing this problem, and for addressing ethnic disparities in HIV infection rates among older women. Our overall goal in the Phase 1 parent grant is to develop a comprehensive (educational and behavioral), tailored, accessible, and innovative HIV/AIDs and STD prevention e- intervention for culturally-diverse older women age 50 and over. Based on Phase 1 focus group findings, we now propose revising the site as conceived of in the parent grant to include 3 brief videos of an older woman discussing how she successfully negotiated a safe sex challenge. Recent CDC research shows brief videos can positively impact STD prevention, especially among older adults. Specific Phase 1 Aims from the parent grant are:1) Develop a prototype website for a risk reduction e- intervention for culturally-diverse older women, incorporating a peer chatroom and ask the expert segment;2) Collect pilot data to develop an individually tailored online coaching component to be incorporated into the Phase 2 site;3) Evaluate the feasibility, acceptability, and immediate effectiveness of the Phase 1 site for increasing knowledge and perceived risks;and, 4) Prepare for the Phase 2 application with respect to functional expansion, evaluation, and commercialization of the website. In this revision, Specific Aim #1 from the parent grant will be expanded as follows: 1) Develop a prototype website for a risk reduction e-intervention for culturally-diverse older women, incorporating peer chatroom, ask the expert, and brief video segments. Specific Aims for the proposed revision are: 1) Research, film, and edit 3 brief videos of an older woman (including minority) discussing how she successfully negotiated a real-life safe sex challenge 2) Evaluate feasibility &effectiveness of the website including 3 brief videos at increasing user safe sex self efficacy and HIV knowledge 3) Prepare for Phase 2 re: inclusion, refinement, and expansion of brief videos. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: HIV infection rates are rising among older women, particularly African American women, creating a public health imperative for culturally-sensitive and gender-specific HIV/STD prevention interventions for older women. In Phase 1 of the parent grant, we are developing the first comprehensive (educational and behavioral), tailored, accessible, and innovative STD/HIV prevention e-intervention for culturally-diverse older women. In the proposed revision, we aim to create and test a brief video component for the website, which is based on our focus group findings, and supported by CDC research. We expect the added component will enhance the impact of the site on older women's safe sex self-efficacy and HIV knowledge, as well as contribute to consumer appeal.